guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kinetic Armor
Kinetic Armor â€“ Increased armor gained to 20..80. :You'll need to change the numbers as well... -- Serps 17:07, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) ::We use 0...12, not 0...15. --Fyren 17:53, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) KittySoft, is there a reason you reverted the soul barbs note? --68.142.14.19 11:48, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :Any enchantment or hex that gets renewed triggers Soul Barbs. --KittySoft 12:50, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::"Renewed" is not a commonly used term. Soul barbs says it triggers when an enchantment or hex "is cast" on the target. I don't think a new player would think soul barbs would trigger given only the descriptions. --68.142.14.19 12:54, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::Recurring Insecurity uses the same text, and Soul Barbs trigers when it is renewed. Critical Defenses as well. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:59, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::::And? My point is, from just skill descriptions, one would assume the opposite of what happens in the game, so the note should be here. --68.142.14.19 13:06, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::::I think it would fit better under the notes for Soul Barbs, as it's redundant to put it under ever spell that has a renewing effect. [[User:Entheos Geon|'Entheos Geon']] image:Dervish-icon-small.png‎ 18:07, 20 November 2006 (CST) The note about the duration of Kinetic Armor rounding down to 9 seconds with a 20% enchantment mod is incorrect...it rounds up to 10. Zuranthium 12:27, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Glyph of Elemental Power Does Kinetic armor check the atribute points everytime u renew it, or does it stay the same as the first time? Yes, See below Signet Of Illusions Signet of Illusions Logic tells me that the refreshed Kinetic Armor uses the attributes you have normally spent in Earth Magic, but has anyone tried it yet with this skill? Blaze 12:32, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :Tested, it renews with the values used to initualy cast the spell. Zulu Inuoe 05:24, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, my english grammar isn't that well. So you're saying you keep the effects as if you recasted it with Signet of Illsuions? Blaze 10:16, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::That is the conclusion, yes. -- -- (s)talkpage 10:20, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, it keeps the Signet values. Zulu Inuoe 01:20, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Crit Defenses I noticed that with a weapon mod of enchanting Crit defenses has the lengthened time, but a successful crit hit with a different mod resets it to "standard" duration. So I'm wondering, will crit hits while under Crit Defenses trigger the re-casting for this skill, or is it just some weird thing I'm missing. --75.176.60.177 04:49, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :It just re-casts the skill, YOU don't cast it, but it still has to figure out your attribute and everything, which includes enchant mods. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:52, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Whoops, missed the point of the question. Anyway, since you don't actually do the casting, it probably doesn't count. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:54, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::It counts for "Scourge Enchantment" from the NF campaign... The assassin takes the damage. --75.176.60.177 17:43, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::No one know? --75.176.60.177 20:26, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Just tried it, Kinetic Armor won't renew with Crit Def's renewal.Big Bow 06:22, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Description error In the long description of the skill theres a "+" before the amount of armor ..means its addet to ur basic armor and in the short description(consice) theres NOT a "+" ..means its not addet, byt instead of the basic armor??? ...i wonder what kind of armor this skill really provide!!?! -- 20:21, 1 August 2008 (UTC)Looser :Well, for one thing, they both do the same thing. Changing the description doesn't change the skill. Another, they both say "+X armor." GuildWiki merely had a typo. Third, you got them mixed up. Before I changed it, it was the concise version with the +, and the normal without. --Macros 20:54, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::1 - Yes.. I dont diagree with u at all!! My point is, that when the first description(of the skill) dont match the second one (..infact that missing "+" means a huge differ of how the skill work) ..but it means that ppl who read it(me incl) get in doubt about it ..Is it the first or the seccond description that counts?!? 2 - Yees again.. You r rigth - i did mix them(but u still got the point!) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.161.189.146 ( ) }. :::As you might've noticed (or not) Macros has updated the Skill description to match the in-game skill description. They both read +x..X armor. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:47, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Strange interacation with Dervish enchantment self-removal I've just tested a Dervish/Elementalist using Kinetic Armor as well as other enchantments. When using any Dervish enchantment removal skills, they always target Kinetic Armor first, regardless of the normal "enchantment stack" ordering. For example if you cast one enchantment, then Kinetic Armor, then another, then use a removal skill it will remove Kinetic Armor. Should this be noted here? Should it be added to the anomalies page? (Is it really happening or is there some other effect that's causing this?) :That is because you are casting a spell (the cover enchantment), which renews Kinetic Armor and thus puts it on top of the "stack". A number of Dervish enchant removals are spells, as well, which would also renew Kinetic Armor and move it to the top. Entropy ( ) 00:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Related skills Tbh, I kinda forgot Crit agility gave armor too, so I agree that it should be related, but the only thing it has to be related to Crit Defence is that it can be renewed, so Lyssa's aura is much closer related because it also needs a spell (specifically targetting a foe though) to renew.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:18, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :I usually think of +armor as being closer to +block (on the basis that both reduce the damage you take) than it is to +energy. If you want to add lyssa's aura as a third related skill or drop critical defenses, then go ahead. Quizzical 19:27, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::+block doesn't really have to do with armor, and Lyssa's aura is much closer related by the way it is refreshed.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:00, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::Aren't Related skills about something you could possibly use as some replacement with similar functionality? --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC)